Trying Flight In a New Body
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Shred Slipstream has been meaning to come in and see Shred for awhile now, but with the mission and other things going on she's been kept busy. It’s only now the femme seeker walks into the med bay to look in on her friend. "Good cycle Shred." she offers with a little smile, "Look at you, all painted and everything. How's the new chassis treating you?" Shred turns, and she smiles to Slipstream, "Well enough. Still under medical orders to take it slow though.. not least because my Spark's still weak.." Slipstream nods as she walks over to where you are located, "New medic snapping the whip a little eh?" she asks with a hint of a tease there, "So how about I drag you out of here for awhile, maybe fly around and see how you take to the air in the new form?" Shred chuckles, "Primus. I thought you would never ask. Let's blow this place, I need to get used to my new chassis aerial capabilities.. " getting to her feet, she grins, then sighs, "You.. haven't seen Psyke around, have you?" Slipstream smiles a hint more, knowing full well that's what new medic would order if he were a flier at all, and he assuredly was not. She turns and replies, "No I haven't. I suppose he is holed up somewhere sulking and plotting." Shred hmms, "So you know then what he did, Slip?" there is a momentary uncertainty in her voice.. Slipstream stops at the med bay door, "I know." not going into how right now, not here where there is ways to hear and see her. "C'mon." she gestures, heading out the door. She doesn't NEED to go into how she knows, Shred assumes she found out from Goa. Following Slip out to the main hangar bay, she transforms into her tetra jet form, and hmm, "Feels a lot different to my old alternate form.. That's for sure.. I'll follow you, start with the basics?" Slipstream glances over Shred's seeker form and smiles, then transforms as well. "Sounds good, best to do so and get a feel for it all over again." with that she taxis and takes off into the air. Shred inwardly smiles, lifting off after Slipstream.. "Ok. Let's do this.. Slip, I don't know if Goa told you.. but I do not want /Anything/ doing to Psykeout for what he did. I have /forgiven/ him. That is punishment enough for him." Slipstream tips a wing slightly, hmming to the request. "He has tried to kill you more than once Shred. Goa and I cannot protect you forever, neither can that other medic. You can forgive him all you want. As for me, he has yet to prove himself fully trust worthy." she banks slightly, "He crosses me again by going after you, I will gladly make him taste my lance. No one messes with my friends." Shred remains in close formation with Slipstream, and she sighs. "Did I say I trust him? I'll never trust him again. But I forgave him. And he is going to suffer no repercussions for this attempt on my life, terrible though it was. If he does anything else though. His life is forfeit, I agree with you." Slipstream replies, "No you didn't. " then she states carefully, "You know that Megatron made it clear that infighting displeases him. Same thing with hiding things from him. Psykeout's life may be forfeit already and he just doesn't know it yet." Shred inwardly smiles, "When I have the opportunity, slip, I hope to speak with Megatron about the situation. I will explain to him my thoughts on the appropriate punishment for Psykeout, and let him make the final decision." Slipstream banks slowly, "Indeed, his is the final decision. His word is law." she murmurs, "How's the flying feel there Shred?" Shred hmms, following the banking, "Sluggish as hell. How the slag am I meant to maneuver?" Slipstream chuckles a little, "That'll pass, give it time. Just do as I do and it'll be fine." she assures, banking the other way now and keeping an even clip through the sky. Shred follows Slip, "If you say so Slip.. In the academy in my smaller form I flew rings around all the seekers.. These chassis are built to fly fast in a straight line, not for twisting and turning.." Slipstream hmms softly, "I think I'll show you just how good those chassis are Shred, try this on for size." she does a barrel roll, flipping around at least 10 times before straightening out. Shred snorts, trying to copy Slip, but she has to pull out fast, transforming to check her forward momentum before she slams headlong into a spire! Slipstream comes around and dives toward you, "Pull out of it Shred." she calls out, transforming under you to catch you if she has to after that impact. Shred just manages to pull out of the spin, her boot thrusters firing full strength.. "Slag! Too close.. " Slipstream pulls up next to you, shaking her head a little, "That looked like it hurt." understatement of the cycle there. "I don't think you are quite ready for the fancy stuff yet Shred, but you'll get there. Just got to be patient and remember it’s like learning to fly all over again when you got a new body to break in." Shred didn't actually impact, luckily. she was mere inches from it though.. "got that right.. in my old body I'd have cleared that no trouble.. " whewing, she grins to slip, "Ok, so you're pretty good in your jet mode, but there's a problem with barrel rolling in tetra jet form. It doesn't change your aerial profile for slag." Slipstream puts her hands on her hips as she hovers in place, "Pretty good? Now Shred you should know I was near the top of my class when I graduation from the aerial academy." she notes with a smile, "And there's nothing wrong with that chassis, you just got to get used to it and adapt so the moves are easier to do. You can do a barrel roll, just need to adapt." Shred chuckles, "I didn't say you couldn't barrel roll. I said it doesn't change your aerodynamic profile for slag. It doesn't make you any harder to HIT" Slipstream hms and nods, "Good point. Perhaps we should try you flying in this form for awhile then switch back so you get used to the drag that transformation causes." Shred nods, "Good plan, Slip." she smiles, "Lead on.. I just hope I never have to actually fight in the air.. There's one slight problem I have always had." slowly turning in the air so you can see her entire body, you should see her immediate problem. Slipstream cocks her head to that declaration and studies your form carefully. "Hmm. Yes, should have that medic install those eh?" she asks with a smile, then begins to fly back towards Polyhex in her current form. Shred shakes her head, "The problem is, Slip, I can't USE the weaponry you are used to.." Shred turns to follow Slipstream in the air.. "I never had the training for it. My old body couldn't handle the power needed for rifles.." Slipstream looks over at you, "Well not everyone in this army has what I got for weapons Shred." she notes with a smile, "Still though, I'm sure you can get weapons you can use." a pause, then she points out, "That's a new body, you probably have the power now." Shred hmms, "Perhaps, I'll have to discuss the matter, I think.. " Slipstream nods, "Well you can use your glaive in the mean time right? Nothing like a little up close and personal combat to get the old fuel pump going." Shred grins, "Too right. You know, I was thinking of going to crystal city to take part in the games. it could be fun, if lord Megatron will allow it." Slipstream cocks her head to that, "Take part? They won't even let you through the front gates with a Decepticon emblem on you Shred." Shred smirks, that is one thing she has NOT painted on... "What emblem?" Slipstream pauses and realizes. "Oh." she then laughs softly, "Well then, I guess you can ask. Hopefully you catch Megatron in a good mood." she states, "Speaking of moods, how is yours?" Shred chuckles, "Well, it's better for getting out of Poly for a bit, Slip, that's for sure. And I hope I do catch Megatron in a good mood. I want to emulate his example, and really tear it up again." Slipstream smiles to that, "I wish you the best then Shred." transforming into seeker form and trusting you'll follow suit, "Let's do a few dive and pull up maneuvers." Shred smiles, flipping around as she transforms, "Sounds good to me.. " Slipstream dives down at a 10 degree angle to start with until she's about a hundred feet off the ground, then she pulls up at 15 degrees. "Try that and see how it feels." Shred laughs, "Ok!" she does exactly the same thing, pulling up perhaps five feet later, but still with plenty of ground clearance. Slipstream chuckles a bit, "Okay something just a bit harder now." she dives down at a 30 degree angle and pulling up at a 45 degree within a space of 100 feet or some. Shred smiles, copying Slip exactly, her pulling up a moment slower though, seems her timing systems are faintly off. Slipstream hmms to that performance. "Not too bad, the pull up needs a smidge of work though. Let's see if you can do this one." she dives down once more, 50 degree angle then pulling up as hard as she can so she moves rapidly through the angles until she is pointed nearly straight up and down, then she levels off. Shred grins, copying that, to actually go from a 50 degree downward angle to a true vertical upward flight at about 70 meters from the ground. Slipstream tips a wing your direction, "Pretty good, think we can pass you on the diving at least." she notes with a little chuckle, "Nearly back home too." Shred waggles her wings, "So we are.. " quickly she banks around to spiral past you in a wide corkscrew flight path. Slipstream smiles inwardly to that move. "Well that's sort of a barrel roll at least." she notes with a tease to her tone. "So you didn't answer me, how is your mood?" Shred chuckles, "I did answer, it's pretty good, Slip.. Upbeat.. Though understandably hurt by what Psyke tried to pull, still." Slipstream transforms as the hanger bay comes into view, coming down into a landing. "Reminds me to find Goa, I got very.. ugly with him a few solar cycles back." she sighs a little and shakes her head, "Let that wild femme get under my armor with her words." Shred hmms, "Wild Femme? What Wild femme, slip?" Slipstream's wings twitch a bit as she walk inside, "One that's going to be dead if I find her. No femme tries to put moves on /my mech/." Shred chuckles, "I see.. Well, I’ve got your back Slip, Ok?" she smiles as she transforms, landing a little bit clumsily, having misjudged the distance by a couple of feet, meaning she land on her knees. "Slag!" Slipstream turns and offers you a hand, "Thanks Shred, that means a lot. Still though I took it out on Goa. He's gone off to hermit up somewhere out there." she frowns a bit, "And he's blocked the link too, so not like it's easy to find him. I saw him during the mission, but he wasn't too chatty on the link. I wonder if I hurt our relationship for getting jealous over that femme claiming she could have any mech, including mine." Shred takes the hand, and she smiles, "Oh, I'm sure he'll be ok. Just think of how much it shows you mean to him, Slipstream. Give him time, he'll come around." Slipstream helps you to your feet and nods a little, "He's never completely okay Shred." she relays softly, "I don't think he ever will be, no matter how hard I try." then releasing your hand. Shred smiles, "Well, he'll be as ok as he can, Slip. You know how much he cares." Slipstream sighs, "Yes. I know. Still though that makada.." she trembles a little, ".. dreka makada.. making it sound like he was utterly smitten with her. I had to assert myself. I may have gone about it the wrong way, but I was very ticked at the time." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Shred's Logs